Bleach: Gishi Kasetsu
by Thy Angry Hollow
Summary: Nearly a year has gone by since Aizen's downfall in Huenco Mundo. Ichigo is living out his obligation as a soul reaper. And like a soul reapers life, he gets in all sorts of problems!
1. Chapter 1

** Bleach: Gishi Kasetsu**

**Chapter 1**

"Ichigo!!" yelled his father as he crashed his feet into his sons face.

"Damn it," shouted Ichigo to his hyperactive dad as he slammed his fathers face into the floor. "Do you have to attack me every damn morning? Some father you are."

My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. I've been a soul reaper for a little over a year now, and ever since I stabbed myself with Rukia's zanpaku-to, my whole life has been pretty crappy. Although I missed most of school last year, I've still passed. My teacher will believe any dumb old excuse. After stopping Aizen at Hueco Mundo, we told her, at the last minute, that Chad and me went to Tokyo to see Uryu and Orihime compete in a sewing contest. It's amazing what that teacher will believe.

It was the beginning of a new school year, and already things were starting to look bad.

"Hey Ichigo!" cheerfully shouted Orihime as she moved into my way.

"O-Orihime…" said Ichigo. "You scared me their…Hey." Ichigo took a few steps back. It was the typical overexcited Orihime too. She loves to sneak up on people when they're doing something important, like talking. Although, I don't mind it too much it still is a little annoying at times.

"Ichigo, are you going to come to the school assembly tomorrow?" asked Orihime.

"Nah, those things suck. All people do is scream and applaud," replied Ichigo.

"Oh, ok then," said Orihime in a low voice.

"Sorry Orihime, but ever since that stupid Uryu lost that hollow bait, hollows have been coming out like crazy," said Ichigo.

"Yeah, its ok. I was just wondering," said Orihime with a nervous smile.

A loud shriek was heard throughout the echoes of the hallways. Ichigo and Orihime almost covered their ears from the intensity of the hollows cry.

"Damn, another one already? Stay here Orihme," said Ichigo. "I'll be back in a minute."

Ichigo ran while unzipping his backpack open to pull out a yellow teddy bear. It was Kon, the annoying mod soul that is always in either Ichigo's body or the cheap teddy bear discarded in the street over a year ago.

"Damn it Ichigo! I was dying in there!" yelled Kon with his wimpy but dominate voice. "How can you keep me in that trash bag of yours for three whole hours, I nearly suffocated!"

Ichigo grabbed Kon by the head and shook him furiously. "Shut the hell up, Kon! There's a hollow nearby! I need you to go into my body while I kill this damn hollow, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah. I understand. Now just hurry up and put me into that stink mouth of yours and lets get this over with!"

Ichigo gave Kon a good tug on the ear before he was able to calm him down. "No dumb ass comments Kon. This is serious." Ichigo concentrated on his spiritual power until he saw the imagery of his zanpaku-to and reached for it. Ichigo turned into his soul reaper self without the use of a mod soul or Rukia's weird spiritual gloves. It had been over a year and finally Ichigo had learned how to turn into a soul reaper by himself. Ichigo's body fell backwards and landed onto the hard concrete.

"Okay Kon, get in," said Ichigo.

"Are you crazy! Your head just slammed into the ground! I don't want to deal with your headache! Look! Your head is bleeding!" shouted Kon.

"Oh stop complaining!" yelled Ichigo! "Get in!"

Finally Kon's soul was transferred into Ichigo's body. "Now be a good stuffed bear and get me to class!" demanded Ichigo. Ichigo ran along the streets of town, and as he done so, he heard the hollow's shriek coming closer and closer. Ichigo unsheathed his zanpaku-to and moved with haste to the hollow's horrid cries.

Ichigo saw the hollow, a huge hollow. Not as big as a menos, but fairly big for its size. But there was something different about the hollow. The hollow had three massive long black masks. It had three heads.

"Ah, so there you are…" said Ichigo with a smile on his expression. "Your one ugly hollow, I'll give you that."

The strange hollow glared at Ichigo as all three of its faces licked their teeth with their huge tongues that were at least seven feet long each. "Mm, you look like a tasty snack, soul reaper," said the left face.

"Don't take me so lightly," said Ichigo. "I've killed other hollows tougher than you. Come at me however you want fish lips."

"Have you now? We'll see about that…" the hollow vanished in mid air from Ichigo's sight. Ichigo at first was still confident, but then he noticed something odd. He couldn't sense the hollow's spiritual pressure! Ichigo frantically looked regarding himself for the hollows whereabouts.

A giant mouth from below Ichigo's feet broke from underneath the earth, attempting to eat Ichigo whole. Ichigo jumped upwards into the air and blocked the hollow's mouth from getting any further. Just then, a second head came at him trying to do the same. Ichigo performed a quick dodge out of the way, while doing so, slicing some of the hollow's teeth out that were previously trying to eat him. Both of the hollows heads knocked into each other. Ichigo was too excited to realize the third head coming right at him from behind. Ichigo jumped into the air, trying to avoid the third hollow face. Ichigo blocked the hollow's mouth from reaching him like what he did to the other hollow face.

"It's over, fish lips," said Ichigo with a smirk.

"Yes," said the hollow. "It is…"

A giant tongue shot through the hollows shady mouth and pierced through Ichigo's stomach.

"Goodbye, soul reaper," grinned the hollow.

Ichigo choked on the morsel of blood that crept up his throat. Ichigo vomited blood onto the hollow, as he anxiously swung his zanpaku-to blade downward through the hollows massive tongue.

The hollow made almost no reaction to the pain of its tongue severing off. Blood gushed from the hollows mouth like a waterfall all over Ichigo himself. Ichigo jumped back nearly twenty feet and pulled out the severed tongue of the brute hollow. Ichigo kneeled down and laid his hand over his wound, while stabbing the earth with his zanpaku-to.

"Shit," exclaimed Ichigo. He coughed up another mouthful of blood.

"How pathetic," chuckled the left hollow face.

"The great soul reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki is beaten by us?" laughed the right face.

The middle face closed its mouth, and after but a few seconds, it opened its mouth to reveal another, perfectly attached tongue. "Your probably wondering why my tongue healed in a matter of seconds, aren't you? I have a specially ability of a sort. Any of my three heads can recover in a matter of seconds. The only way to kill us, is to slice all three of out heads at the same time!"

Ichigo stared in disbelief. "Crap, I've never fought any hollow like this before," whispered Ichigo to himself. "I never thought I'd have to use this on a fuckin' hollow like you…but you leave me no choice." Ichigo grasped his zanpaku-to with both hands and pulled it from the ground. "Bankai!"

A stirring mix of blackness, and dust filled the air around Ichigo. Ichigo now was wearing a black long coat and was wielding not a giant zanpaku-to, but a smaller black blade.

The hollow starred at Ichigo with excitement. "Finally, are you ready to fight me for real Ichigo?" asked the hollow.

Ichigo disappeared from the hollows sight as quickly as the hollow had asked the question.

The hollow looked all around with its three heads looking for Ichigo.

"Hey," said Ichigo with a smirk. Ichigo was behind the hollow. "Goodbye, hollow."

The hollows heads stared at Ichigo, but didn't move, couldn't move.

"So, this is your bankai, huh?" thought the hollow. The hollows heads made a weak laughter, as cut marks revealed on all three of its necks. The hollows faces slid off their necks and fell onto the ground behind Ichigo. Blood poured from its three necks as the rest of its body cracked, and disappeared into the sky above, into soul society.

A/N:As my first fanfiction story, I was a bit nervous writing it at first. I made the first chapter the best I can, I hope everyone, or most of you who read this enjoy it, as I did writing it. I hope you, to my future fans (If any) help keeping _Bleach: Gishi Kasetsu_ alive. I want to thank all of you who read this, and hope that you check in to read my future chapters that will be posted later on. Thank you all very much!


	2. Chapter 2

**Bleach: Gishi Kasetsu**

**Chapter 2**

"Whew," huffed Ichigo. "That guy wasn't too hard using my bankai." Ichigo stumbled onto a nearby bench and sat down. "Shit," whispered Ichigo. He had almost forgot he was pierced through the stomach with the hollows giant tongue.

Ichigo walked back home sometime later.

"Stupid Kon," exclaimed Ichigo. "What the hell are you doing now? You make me look like a pervert."

Kon was in the living room watching the bikini swimsuit festival on TV. "Oh come on, everyone's a pervert at heart, Ichigo. Don't start thinking your not!"

"Shut up Kon," demanded Ichigo. "I need you to get the hell out of my body. And turn that crap off."

"Fine. Fine," said Kon. "But don't think I'm not going to watch it! I still am."

"Fine, whatever. Just do it in your stupid teddy bear body," insisted Ichigo.

Ichigo pulled the pill from his own corpse and placed it into the teddy bear.

"Are you sure you don't want to watch this with me Ichigo?" asked Kon.

"Yeah, I'm sure," said Ichigo. "I'm just going to go upstairs."

"Your so boring Ichigo," sighed Kon. "Why don't you just take the box of nails your dad bought and cut yourself too? You little emo."

"Do you ever stop talking Kon?" declared Ichigo. "If you don't shut up, I'm going to stick all those nails in you."

Ichigo went upstairs and opened up his door. To his amazement, he saw a short-looking person. He was a soul reaper, he could tell by his clothes.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" said the kid.

"I should be asking you that," said Ichigo. "How the hell did you get here, and why the hell are you in my room?"

"I traveled all the way here to kill that hollow," said the kid with ferocity. "That hollow was supposed to be _my_ kill."

"And why the hell do you think that?" commanded Ichigo. "I got to it first, so it was mine. It's just a hollow, get over it and go back to the soul society you twerp."

The kid stood up from Ichigo's bed. "That hollow murdered over twelve soul reapers."

"So?" said Ichigo. 'It's a good thing I killed it then. It got what it deserved."

"You don't understand," claimed the kid with his fist tightened. "One of the soul reapers he killed…was my sister!"

"Wha…what?" stuttered Ichigo. "I see. So you held a personal grudge against him, right?"

"Yes," said the kid. "And I vowed, that even if it killed me, I would slay that hollow with my own two hands!"

Ichigo stared at the kid in silence for a while. "I'm sorry. I didn't know killing that hollow meant so much to you. I didn't even know there was someone like you looking for a hollow. I just used my instincts and killed it like any other hollow."

The kid unsheathed his zanpaku-to. "I don't want your apologies. You killed the hollow, the one thing I've really wanted to do for a long time. I swore that I would kill it. Revenge has been eating me alive for years, and I knew it! Prepare yourself, soul reaper. I will kill you!"

The child charged at Ichigo and attempted to slash Ichigo down.

Ichigo quickly dodged from the child's blow. "Shit," gasped Ichigo.

"I don't think so," said the kid. The kid kicked Ichigo through his second floor window.

Ichigo tried to catch himself in the air, but didn't do too well. Ichigo landed on the hard concrete in the road at least fifteen feet away from his house. "Fuck. That hurt." Ichigo's right arm was bleeding, and his pant leg ripped, leaving the skin under it shredded.

The child jumped from the window and watched Ichigo carefully. "Hurry up and turn soul reaper, otherwise I'd be boring trying to kill you."

"You little bitch," stuttered Ichigo. "You're going to pay for that. I told you I'm sorry, and you destroy my room and kick me from the second story window? You're worse than a hollow. I'm going to kick your little ass all the way back to the soul society." Ichigo turned soul reaper, and unsheathed his sword. "Ready to get your ass kicked?"

"Are you ready to get your head ripped from its collar?" asked the kid in a cruel manner.

The child charged at Ichigo and swung his zanpaku-to downward towards Ichigo, but Ichigo blocked it with his huge blade. Ichigo spun around and sliced the kid in two. The imagery of the kid disappeared as soon as it was cut.

"What the hell?" puzzled Ichigo.

"Over here dick head!" screamed the kid.

The child slashed towards the ground, causing the ground to crack towards Ichigo. Ichigo jumped in the air and sought to cut the kid, but he blocked the blade, and kicked Ichigo downward into the cracked earth. Ichigo fell inward the cracked earth.

"Tsk," claimed the kid. "Dead already? What a waste."

Smoke spurred from the depths of the fractured earth while Ichigo emerged from the ground wearing a black cloak, and wielding a smaller blade zanpaku-to. He used bankai.

"It's not over yet, punk!" screamed Ichigo.

Ichigo used his flash step to get closer towards the kid whilst the boy was confused. Ichigo cut the kids arm, but not severely. He was holding back. The kid knew it.

"Fuck you Ichigo!" shouted the kid. "You should've finished me while you had the chance! Why didn't you? Why!" the boy was freaking out.

"Your one fucked up kid," declared Ichigo. "I'm not going to kill you. You've gone through so much. I do however, want you to leave, and find something to do for the rest of your life. Never come back."

"Don't you dare…" demanded the kid. "Don't you dare take pity on me. It will be your friends and loved ones that will feel pity for you! When you're dead!" The boy raised his zanpaku-to in the air, and shook it furiously. "Bankai!"

Red moist air filled around the child. Ichigo was surprised, almost nervous that such a small kid could have achieved bankai. It was as amazing as Toshiro knowing bankai. The air cleared around the child, and his hair had turned red. Previously, it was black, but now it was dark auburn colored. Other than his hair changed to red, nothing else seemed different. But Ichigo knew that since the kid used his bankai, the kid was going to be much tougher than what he was already.

"Heh," smirked Ichigo. "You've achieved bankai at such a young age? You really are good. But before we conclude this battle, what is your name?"

The child made a harsh expression. "Well, considering that your going to die, I might as well tell you Ichigo Kurosaki. My name is Akuma Kanashimi."

"I see," said Ichigo. The name suits you well "demon sorrow".

Ichigo used his flash step again, and tried to confuse Akuma, but it didn't work. Akuma did not react until Ichigo came on his from behind. Akuma used his own flash step, and he was good. He made it seem as if there were twenty of him all around Ichigo, and all of them enclosed on Ichigo.

"Not good enough!" blurted Ichigo.

Ichigo swung his blade around and cut all the flash step illusions. The real Akuma appeared in Ichigo's face and slashed him in the shoulder. If Ichigo hadn't blocked the sword with his shoulder, he could have got his heart cut out. Ichigo jumped back onto a car and felt for the blood seeping through his clothes.

"Shit," said Ichigo. "He got me."

Akuma stared at Ichigo's wound and grinned.

"You put yourself in an extremely dangerous position Kurosaki," declared Akuma with a sinful smirk. Akuma raised his blade in the air and held it high. "It's over Kurosaki, see you in the soul society soon. Flow…Totsunyuu hayase niiro chi taiga (Rushing Rapids of the Red Blood River)!

A/N:This concludes the second chapter of _Bleach: Gishi Kasetsu_. I know, I hope you feel somewhat exhilarated after reading this chapter, but if you have, its probably also making you very anxious to see the third chapter! But fear not, the third chapter will be up soon enough. I'm going to try to average about 1200-1500 words per chapter every week (Not including the authors notes). I hope you stick around to read the third chapter of my story. Thank you all!


	3. Chapter 3

**Bleach: Gishi Kasetsu**

**Chapter 3**

Akuma's zanpaku-to cut a hole through the air, creating an altered dimension. Blood crashed from throughout the dimension and came for Ichigo.

"What the fuck?" stammered Ichigo. Ichigo jumped from the car onto a fence wall.

The blood rammed the car at the last second Ichigo escaped, but the car didn't look at different. Ichigo struggled to escape the blood.

Ichigo smirked. "I know how to defeat your zanpaku-to's power."

Ichigo ran, and the blood followed. He ran into a rear by pond, and jumped in. But that didn't work. The blood went into the water, and the blood spread, like an angry disease. Ichigo frantically shot from the water and continued running. The blood now possessed the water, and there was over at least four times more of the blood after him now. Ichigo leaked blood everywhere, and his shoulder bone was nearly popping from its socket. Ichigo screamed but still continued running.

"This is taking too long," said Akuma.

Akuma appeared before Ichigo, and gave him another cut to the ribs. Ichigo screamed in extreme anguish. Akuma moved from the way of the blood, and watched as it splashed all over Ichigo. The blood covered Ichigo, and kept him sunk in the blood for quite a few seconds, until the water fell flat on the ground.

Akuma smiled. "Its over for you. See ya."

"Wait," commanded Ichigo. "I'm not letting you get away." Ichigo's eyes turned blood red from irritation of Akuma's bankai.

"Stand down Kurosaki," insisted Akuma. "You're already going to die. Getting frustrated will only kill you faster…"

"What the fuck do you think you're talking about?" asked Ichigo. "What do you mean die?"

"Goodbye, soul reaper," sighed Akuma.

Akuma opened a portal to the soul society. Before Akuma entered the portal, Ichigo came into view before Akuma's eyes. Ichigo swung his sword furiously and stabbed the boy in the left arm. Akuma shrieked.

"Your crazy!" shouted Akuma.

"You little shit!" yelled Ichigo.

Akuma swung his blade again and pierced Ichigo's abdomen. Ichigo fell to his knees and gushed blood from his mouth onto Akuma's shihakusho.

Akuma stared down at Ichigo and slowly continued forth towards the portal.

Akuma stopped again before the portal. "If your wounds don't kill you first, the blood will." And with that, Akuma walked away, into the portal.

Ichigo lay shivering, and helpless. But it wasn't long until Kisuke Urahara came.

"Oh, man," said Kisuke adjusting his hat downward. "This isn't good."

Kisuke gathered all of Ichigo's friends at his store. Orihime was crying softly, while Chad and Uryu just stood there, but it was obvious that they were his friends too, and they were just as sad.

"I can heal him, right Mr. Urahara?" said Orihime. "I know I can."

"No," exclaimed Kisuke. Kisuke closed his eyes and lowered his head. "It would just be a waste."

"What do you mean a waste!" yelled Uryu. "He can still live!"

"No, he can't," calmly said Kisuke. "Even if you do heal his wounds, he will still die of the poison."

"Poison?" asked Chad, Orihime and Uryu at the same time.

"He fought "something" and whatever it did, it injected some kind of poison in him," confirmed Kisuke. "But anymore than that, I do not know. The blood blends perfectly in with the blood inside the body. Its nothing I've ever seen before. Even if I were to find a cure for it, it would take weeks, maybe months. And Ichigo…is only looking at another thirty minutes to an hour, at most."

Orihime cried even harder, and it was seemed as though Chad and even Uryu were about to cry.

"I think," whispered Orihime. "I still think…I should heal Ichigo anyway. That way, we could see him…before he…" the words were too painful to mutter. Orihime cried again.

Kisuke looked over at Orihime. "Fine, it may even stall the poison for a little while. But no more than an extra ten to fifteen minutes."

Orihime began to heal Ichigo, but someone jumped through the window into the room.

"So, Ichigo's going to die, eh?" casually spoke Renji.

"Renji!" said Uryu and Orihime.

"Oh shut up Renji, stop being so dumb," said Rukia.

Renji lay back against the wall and looked back at Ichigo. "Pathetic, you weren't supposed to die Ichigo."

"Who did this?" asked Rukia. "Its vital that I know."

"None of us know," spoke Chad. "Mr. Urahara found him in the street, and examined his wound. Then he told us he was going to die. It surprised all of us. It's a painful time for all of us…but Orihime is taking it the hardest."

Rukia glanced over at Ichigo and walked near him. "Ichigo." Rukia put her hand over Ichigo's head and closed her eyes.

"Shit," laughed Renji. "Going to try to see what he's thinking, eh?"

"Quiet Renji," demanded Rukia. Rukia tried to see Ichigo's thoughts, and saw what he was dreaming. She saw the small boy with blood red hair, and how he used his bankai's power to summon chasing blood. She saw the entire fight. Rukia took her hand from Ichigo's head and opened her eyes. "He is indeed poisoned, that indeed is obvious. But it is not the poison weakening him. In fact, as strange as it is, it's making him a little stronger. But he will still die, and he has approximately forty minutes I'd guess. It was another soul reaper that did this…" Rukia sighed and walked towards Orihime to comfort her.

Renji clenched his fist and turned away. "Damn you, Ichigo." He didn't want anyone to see, but even Renji at that moment felt like crying. "You weren't supposed to another soul reaper. You were so strong. How the fuck could you die? You were supposed…to die by me…you punk." Renji punched Ichigo's unconscious body hard across the face. Ichigo's body flew from the bed and crashed into the wall. "Shit."

"What are you doing?" cried Orihime. Orihime ran to Ichigo and cried harder. "Can't you see he's hurt!"

"Fuck it," bitched Renji. "He's going to be dead within the hour anyway." Renji walked away with his hands in his pockets out of Mr. Urahara's store.

Orihime cried and held Ichigo close, until she felt a hand touch her face and wipe away her tears. It was Ichigo. He was no longer unconscious.

"Ichigo!" cried Orihime.

"Orihime," smiled Ichigo. "Are you okay?"

Orihime's eyes filled with thick clear tears as they dribbled down her face onto his cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Orihime," frowned Ichigo. "I'm going to die."

"No!" screamed Orihime. "Something will happen! You'll live! You always live Ichigo! Nothing has killed you before, the poison won't either!"

Ichigo stood up and closed his eyes. "Not this time, Orihime. Those other times, I survived wounds from blades. And it's obvious I would have this time around too. But…" Ichigo paused, "I've never survived poison from a powerful soul reaper's bankai. I don't think I'll make it this time."

Ichigo slowly walked to the front door of Mr. Urahara's shop. "Let's go, Orihime."

"Huh?" wondered Orihime. "Where are we going?"

"Anywhere," said Ichigo. "But I'm not going to spend my last moments in Mr. Hat-in-Clogs shop. Let's take a walk."

Orihime followed behind Ichigo. "Where do you want to go?"

"Let's go to the park," uttered Ichigo. "It's a good place."

"O-Okay…" blushed Orihime.

Ichigo and Orihime walked to the nearby park and sat down on a bench beside each other. Orihime stared at the ground while Ichigo glanced at Orihime.

"Orihime," said Ichigo. "You like me right?"

Orihime lifted her head in shock, and blushed. She raised her head, but than lowered it shortly afterwards. "Yes…I've loved you for a long time, Ichigo." Orihime shuffled her feet and nervously crossed her hands together and moved them unsteadily.

Ichigo smiled and closed his eyes. "I thought so…Thank you, Orihime…" Ichigo looked at Orihime, and saw she leaning towards him, she closed her eyes and puckered, she trembled in a nervous state.

Ichigo blushed a slight bit himself. He leaned towards Orihime, and with that, their lips met, a passionate sort of kiss that felt so sweet, so soft. Orihime was blushing like an apple, and pushed the kiss a little further. She moved her lips more making the kiss long last and smooth. After some seconds later, their lips departed and Ichigo and Orihime stared at each other blushing very much.

"Orihime," said Ichigo. "I'm sorry that we weren't meant to be together…"

Orihime looked down and uttered, "I'm glad that we both were able to fall in love at least."

Ichigo smiled. "Long after I am gone, you will fall in love again, Orihime. I know you will."

"No!" shouted Orihime. "I will never love another man! I love you Ichigo. I want to be with you forever." Orihime cried hard and rubbed her eyes as her tears dribbled down her cheeks.

Ichigo hugged Orihime. "Orihime, please don't say that. It hurts my soul to hear you say that. You will live on, and meet another man to fall in love with after I am gone. It will be hard at first…but you have to…please do it for me."

Orihime sniffled and hugged Ichigo back. She never said anything, but Ichigo knew that she would listen to him.

Orihime felt nothing. She got a deep feeling as if something horrible had happened. "Ichigo?" Orihime patted Ichigo on the back. "Ichigo?" Orihime began to cry again. "You can't leave me Ichigo…you can't…"

Rukia jumped from the tree above Ichigo and Orihime. "How touching."

"Rukia?" gasped Orihime. "What are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for Ichigo to die," said Rukia. "I have a plan."

Orihime opened her eyes wide, "plan? For what?"

Rukia smiled. "What? To bring Ichigo back of course!"

A/N:Ah, the third chapter is complete. I'm sorry it took me so long to write my third chapter. Not much time these days. I hope all of you enjoyed the chapter and will continue reading _Bleach: Gishi Kasetsu_. See you in Chapter 4!


End file.
